Jennifer Blake
|actor=Haley Webb |first=Tattoo |last=Lunar Ellipse}} Jennifer Blake, also known as Julia Baccari, was a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by guest star Haley Webb. History Early Life After Kali kills her entire pack, Julia is last and in the desert, Julia falls to the ground with slashes across her face from Kali. Kali couldn't finish her off as she loved her. She crawled in the dirt to the nemeton where she put her hand on the center where the tree gave her enough power to survive until someone came and found her. It was Sheriff Stilinski who found her and saved her. Darach Every phone in the class goes off at once, and they realize their English teacher has text messaged them a passage from the first book they’re going to read in class. She tells them it’s the last text they are to get in her class and tells everyone to turn their phones off and put them away. The principal walks into the class, and Scott is called up by their new teacher. She tells them that his mom has called him to leave but warns him about missing a bunch of school again this year. He reassures her that his resolution for a better academic year will not be ephemeral. The teacher is a little confused, but impressed. The teacher goes to the window and sees hundreds of birds coming toward the window. The birds shatter it. She tells her students to get down. In the aftermath, all the students are okay save for minor injuries. Stiles notices their teacher, Ms. Blake, looking shaken and goes to talk to her, picking a feather out of her hair. At the school, Ms. Blake sits at her desk grading papers. Ms. Blake is getting paper out of the supply closet that is attached to the boiler room. Ms. Blake hears growling before she sees Cora and Boyd, but Derek attacks them before they can do anything to her. Derek stays in his human form and manages to hold them off, but they tear him apart, and he seems to pass out. The sun comes up and Derek is worn out and torn up, but alive, and both Boyd and Cora are passed out at his feet. Derek tells them that there was a teacher, but he’ll take care of it. Derek goes to talk to Ms. Blake, approaching her carefully and offering her a hand. Ms. Blake walks into school and thinks she’s heard something strange, but she sees nothing. She feels reassured once she enters her classroom until she turns and sees Derek waiting for her. She picks up a wooden rod, holding it in front of her in self-defense, and Derek asks her if she’s okay. She responds with “Physically or emotionally?” before adding “Though, I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that’s been debatable for a long time,” eliciting something along the lines of a smile from Derek. He takes the rod from her and they talk for a moment longer. She promises not to talk about what happened before asking his name. She introduces herself as Jennifer. Ms. Blake is shown getting into her car right as Derek arrives, leaving a bloody hand print on her window before fainting. Ms. Blake brings Derek back to the loft, but seems to slip because of the awkward way she's trying to support Derek's weight and they both fall just inside the door. Jennifer has gotten Derek onto the bed and begins checking his wounds. There is a slightly flirty tone, but Derek has little reaction, positive or negative. Jennifer stands at the window in the loft as Derek comes back to consciousness and sits up. Derek tells her that he needs to get in touch with the others and tell them that he’s okay, but Jennifer discourages him, pointing out the advantage of faking a death as seen in Les Misérables, Tale of Two Cities, and Romeo and Juliet. Jennifer tells Derek that she can’t find any kind of first aid in the loft. He tells her that usually all he needs to heal is time before saying that she shouldn’t be there. When she asks why he says that, “Everyone around me… everyone gets hurt.” She tells him that she’s been hurt before and ignores his protests, moving steadily closer to him. They kiss, and she pulls away, hesitating. Derek leans in to kiss her again, and then Jennifer responds by deepening the kiss, seeming unconcerned by how he’s still covered in blood. The scene ends with the two of them sinking into the bed. Derek and Jennifer are having sex. As Derek and Jennifer continue, Derek’s wounds finally heal. Jennifer Blake is filling in for Mr. Harris who is still missing, she means sick. Stiles tells Scott that the ER doctor wasn't strangled but still died from lack of air. They just don't know how. They wonder if the on-call doctor could still be alive. She is later captured and taken as a hostage to Derek's loft where she is held by the twins. Kali and Derek fight. Isaac sees an opportunity and goes to save Jennifer. The twins go and get Derek. Boyd dies and Kali and the twins leave. At school, Ms. Blake talks about images, analogies, metaphors, and similes. She stops at Lydia's desk because she sees her drawing a tree and comments that she didn't know she had so many hidden talents. "You and every guy I've ever dated," Lydia replies. Ms. Blake tells her that she just used an idiom. "Idioms are something a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They are phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is only meaningful if you know about the starting gun in a race." She looks at both Scott and Stiles nervously and then brings up the phrase "seeing the whole board," which Stiles knows refers to chess because his dad plays. Outside the school, Jennifer runs down some steps and finds Derek walking out into a parking lot. She rushes toward him and jumps into his arms. They kiss. "Where the hell have you been?" she asks. "And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever." He doesn't say anything, and she realizes that that was going to be his excuse. "Oh God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?" He tells her that he's there now and that she's safe. She explains that she doesn't feel safe because the twins are walking around school like nothing happened. He assures her that the twins aren't going to hurt her. The bell rings signaling next period, and Jennifer complains that some days she just wants to take a sledgehammer to the bell. Derek grins and asks her to come back to his loft with him. She says that she can't because she has three more classes and she organized a recital honor the losses at the school. She thinks maybe it sounds a little dumb, and Derek tells her that it sounds perfect. They kiss again, and then she heads back to class. The history teacher is taken and Lydia asks Ms. Blake why no one is calling the police. Jennifer tells her that they're going to make an announcement over the PA system, but Lydia insists that Mr. Westover has been taken like the others and will be the second murder. Ms. Blake point out that Lydia wrote the number 2 on the board. "Okay, fine. I'm psychic," Lydia says. When no one believes her, she shouts, "I'm something!" Later that night, Jennifer is greeting everyone as they enter the school. She then somehow swipes Aiden's phone and texts Lydia. Lydia heads into a different part of the school. She's alone in a classroom, when she starts to hear the evil chanting from the concert. Ms. Blake steps out of the shadows and hits Lydia before she can scream. Lydia wakes up and asks Ms. Blake what she's doing. "What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word." Ms. Blake says they're a necessary evil. Lydia asks her to stop but she can't because she knows how dangerous the alpha pack is. Lydia isn't going to be a sacrifice, though. She's just a girl who knows too much. Ms. Blake tries to strangle her, but Lydia gets a hand between her throat and the garrote, and then she screams. The Werewolf at the school all hold their ears in pain. Even Derek at the hospital can hear her. Ms. Blake is stunned. "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee right before my eyes." Lydia is crying and shaking. Ms. Blake tells her she looks like an innocent flower but is the serpent under it. She tightens the garrote around Lydia's neck and holds a knife next to her throat, waiting for the last philosopher to die. Ms. Blake is about to kill Lydia when the Sheriff tells her to drop it. He has his gun pointed at her. Jennifer throws the knife at him, hitting him in the right chest. He drops his gun. Scott appears, fully shifted, and attacks Ms. Blake. She dodges his swipe and sends him flying across the room with one hit to his chest. Scott spits up blood. Stiles shows up, and Ms. Blake shoves her desk toward the door, blocking his way. The Sheriff picks up his gun again. "There was a girl years ago. I found her in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" "Maybe I should have started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy," she replies. He shoots her in the leg, but it heals back. "Healers," she says. She grabs the knife embedded in his chest, making his drop his gun, and backs him up against the wall. "Warriors." She rips the badge off his chest and crushes it. "Guardians." And then looks at his mouth. "Virgins." And then kisses him. After she does, the Sheriff opens his eyes and sees the Darach without her glamor. Stiles struggles his way into the room as Scott regains consciousness. Windows shatter, and the Darach and the Sheriff are gone. Jennifer arrives at Derek's loft. She runs in looking for him, and then throws her arms around his neck. She says that something happened at the recital at the school and she needs to tell him before he hears it "from them." Derek asks who. "Scott, Stiles. They're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay?" He asks what it is and promises that he'll listen to her. She kisses him, but something is wrong in the kiss, and she pulls back. "They're already here, aren't they." Derek glances over her shoulder, and Scott and Stiles walk out. She asks if they told Derek that she was the one taking people. "We told him you're the one killing people," Scott says. Jennifer gives a sarcastic reply, suggesting that she must commit human sacrifices on her lunch hour before getting back to teaching high school English. Stiles has tears in his eyes when he asks her where his dad is. "How should I know?" she answers. Then she turns to look at Derek. "Tell me you don't believe this." Derek glances at Stiles, then asks Jennifer if she knows what happened to Stiles's father. She says no. Scott tells Derek to ask Jennifer why she almost killed Lydia. Jennifer plays dumb about that, too. She tells Derek that Scott and Stiles, for whatever misguided reason, are filling his head with an absurd story. One that they can't prove. Scott holds up a bottle of mistletoe. It's a poison and a cure. Jennifer realizes what's in the bottle, but Scott flings the contents out at her in a cloud. She loses her glamor momentarily, but they were all able to see that she's the Darach. She tries to run, but Derek catches her by the throat. She begs him to wait because they need her. "What are you?" he asks. "The only person who can save your sister," she says. She tells Derek to call Peter. Peter reports that Cora is getting worse. She's in an out of consciousness and vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance. Derek guesses that it's mistletoe and then hangs up the phone. He starts squeezing Jennifer's throat harder. Scott asks Derek what he's doing, and Jennifer tells him that Cora's life is in her hands. Derek lifts her off the ground by her throat, but Stiles steps forward and tells him to stop. Jennifer says they'll never find Sheriff Stilinski. Scott asks Derek twice more to stop, and he finally drops Jennifer to the ground. She looks up at them in triumph. "That's right. You need me. All of you." Lightning flashes dramatically behind her. Derek drives, and Jennifer tells him that she's helping because she wants to, not because she has to. "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die." She claims she was only doing what she had to do. "Shut up," he says. Jennifer insists that he need to hear the whole story and know how connected they really are. "Stop talking." They arrive at the hospital and they all go in, with Derek ushering Jennifer by her arm. In the elevator, Jennifer gives Derek a look. "You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek, I'm going to help." She looks over one shoulder to see Scott glowering at her and the other to see Stiles holding the bat threateningly. She resigns herself to the situation and waits for the elevator ride to end. They find the room where Cora used to be. There's a pool of black blood on the floor, but the bed is empty. They hear grunting, and then Peter comes sliding up the hallway on his back. He stops at Derek's feet. "We got a problem," he says, and looks back down the hallway. "Big problem." The alpha twins have formed Voltron and roar. Derek wolfs out, and he and the Melded Wolf run at each other. Derek tries to tackle him, but the big guy slams his elbow into Derek's back and then starts punching him in the face. Scott hurries to help and jumps off a wall to slash at the twins. Stiles sees Cora lying on the ground behind the combatants and pulls Peter to his feet. While the big guy holds Scott against a wall by his throat, Stiles and Peter slip by to help Cora. "Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Scott says. "All we want is her," they reply. Derek and the alpha twins turn to see Jennifer escaping down the elevator. The elevator dings open, and Jennifer walks into the same hallway as Kali and Duke. Deucalion takes the tip off his cane, revealing a blade, and throws his cane like a javelin at Jennifer. It impales the wall next to her head. Kali makes a run for the elevator as Jennifer tries to escape. She catches the doors before they close, but Jennifer summons up some magic and repels her away from the door. Later, in an exam room, Jennifer comes into the room Scott and his friends about saving Cora. "You can't. Only I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead." She'll help them, but only when she's out of the hospital and safe. Derek launches himself at Jennifer, throwing a table down across Stiles's path. Scott holds Derek back. "She was trying to get out!" Derek says. Jennifer claims that she was just trying to stay alive. Stiles asks her to heal Cora to prove that she's one of the good guys, but Jennifer refuses. "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter says, "let's torture her." "Works for me," Derek replies. Just then Melissa's voice comes over the PA system. "Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave." They have 10 minutes to comply. Jennifer says that Deucalion won't hurt Melissa and Scott knows why. Derek asks Scott for an explanation. When Scott doesn't say anything, Jennifer answers for him. Derek isn't the only one Duke wants in his pack. Jennifer explains that Deucalion wants a perfect pack, which means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks. Peter realizes she means a True Alpha. Scott decides that it doesn't matter what Deucalion wants, they still have to get Jennifer out of there. There was another ambulance in 20 minutes from the time they walked in, so if they can get to the garage, they can all get out. Peter points out that the twins won't just let them leave, but Scott offers to distract them. Derek says that he'll help him, but Jennifer declares that she's not going anywhere without Derek. Peter offers to help Scott instead, but he's going to need something better than a baseball bat. They escape while Peter and Scott hold the twins off. The ambulance is still in the garage. They open the back of the ambulance, and Derek places Cora on the gurney inside. Jennifer calls Derek over and shows him the dead ambulance driver. "Julia," Kali's voice echoes. She has the keys to the ambulance. Jennifer steps back behind Derek but warns him he can't beat Kali on his own. "That's why we're gonna run," he says. They do, leaving Stiles in the ambulance with Cora. They get into the elevator just in time to escape from Kali. The power flickers, and then the elevator stops as Deucalion throws a switch on the roof. Derek opens the elevator door, but they're not near enough to a floor to crawl up and out. He looks up at the ceiling, but Jennifer tells him that the emergency hatch bolts from the outside. He'd have to break it to get them out, which would just draw attention to their location. Derek points out that Kali already knows. Jennifer says that Kali knows they got in the elevator but doesn't know that they didn't get out. Derek still wants to try breaking out, but Jennifer says that if he ends up fighting alphas in an elevator shaft she'll be dead. "Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again," Derek says and takes out his phone. Derek stares at his cell phone, both avoiding Jennifer and waiting for an update. "Anything?" she asks. He ignores her. She tells him she knows what he's thinking. "That I'm using you, that everything that has happened betwee us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch." She hopes he's not thinking the most superficial thing, which is thought. "Is that her real face?" Is the slashed, mutilated face he saw thanks to the mistletoe what she really looks like? Jennifer tries telling Derek her real name, but he doesn't care. She admits that she probably should have picked a new name with different initials, but that she read somewhere that people pick new name that are subconsciously derivative of their original names. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity since your name is tied to your sense of self. She says that your face is also tied to your sense of self and talks about looking in the mirror at a hacked up atrocity should couldn't recognize. Derek still studiously does not care. "But I bet you're curious." She thinks he must wonder exactly what happened. Derek finally looks at her. "You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved." She corrects him. "I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill." We were the overlooked: the emissaries. She believes this is was Deucalion and the alphas' mistake. She made an oath of her own to use the power from virgins, healers, warriors, philosophers, and guardians to destroy the alpha pack--so that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked. "You killed innocent people," Derek tells her. "So have you," she shoots back. "I know the real color of your eyes, Derek, and I know what it means." He frowns as she asks him to help her stop the alphas from ever hurting anyone again. He tells her that she can't beat them, but she isn't so sure. "Boyd asked you right before he died what happens to a Werewolf during a lunar eclipse?" He never got the chance to tell him, but she's pretty sure Derek knows. "We lose all our power." And she smiles. Melissa turns the power back on up on the roof. As soon as it's back, Derek hits a button to get the elevator moving. "Derek, please look at me," Jennifer says. She has her glamor down and screams. She then goes to the roof and takes Melissa. Chris, Allison, and Isaac go to the Beacon Hills First National bank vault. They go into the vault, but it's empty. Chris has an electrified baton. Isaac sees it and says that he thought he only used those on Werewolf. "I do," Chris replies, then turns around and stuns Isaac. He then quickly handcuffs Allison to bars inside the vault before she can react. Chris says that he's known for a long time that Jennifer was in sync with the currents. He drops his gun, and Jennifer steps into the room. "Now this is a sacrifice." Chris lets himself be taken. hris wakes up in the root cellar tied to a post. The Sheriff asks him if he's okay, and Melissa calls him by his first name--presumably the first time they've been on a first name basis. Chris looks around and chuckles to himself. "Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?" the Sheriff asks. "Years ago," Chris answers. He moves around trying to reach for his ankle, and the Sheriff tells him that Jennifer took it. And the knife in his sleeve and the switchblade in his other sleeve. He continues to struggle as Jennifer opens the cellar door. "And the taser in your jacket pocket," she says. Jennifer comes toward him and goes to touch his face with a cloth. He turns away, but she makes him turn back and starts talking about how truth becomes altered by legend as she wipes away a little blood. "When it's not actually the metal silver that kills Werewolf but the family." She quotes the Argent Code to him. Chris tells her that they aren't the same because he doesn't kill innocent people. Jennifer again insists that this is a sacrifice, but he should be proud because they're making the town safer for their children. Chris looks at Melissa, and Jennifer corrects herself. "Well, most of them." In Derek's loft, Kali and Aiden try to get the location of Derek out of Lydia and Ethan. hen Jennifer drops in from the roof, breaking through the glass ceiling. She glares at Kali. "So, who wants to go first?" Ethan holds Lydia protectively while Kali and Jennifer fight. Jennifer easily dodges Kali's kicks and punches, then lands a hit on her that sends her flying. Aiden does even less well. Ethan then tears his shirt off and goes to join his brother. They try to meld, but Jennifer grabs them by their throats and forces them apart. Kali gets up to face off against Jennifer again, and Jennifer tells her to look at her face. "Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?" "I don't care." "It takes power." Jennifer then lifts all the broken glass and debris off the floor with magic. Kali screams that she should have ripped her head off, and then Jennifer hurls the glass at Kali. She is impaled all over and falls dead. Ethan and Aiden meld together to form Voltron, and Jennifer turns to face them. They take a single swing, and she ducks and spins around, then grabs them by the neck and breaks it over her shoulder. Lydia is terrified. Jennifer goes after Lydia. Lydia asks her what she wants. "I want you to do what you do best, Lydia. I want you to scream." Lydia screams. Derek and Cora head back to the loft. Cora comforts Lydia while Derek faces Jennifer. "You did this for me?" "For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Derek yells at her to stop talking like a politician. She then asks him to think about someone else's cause: Scott's. Jennifer needs a guardian. If Derek chooses to go with her, he can fill that role instead of the parents she took. Derek tells her that he can't help her. He's not even an alpha anymore. She says that she just needs him to help her get Deucalion in the right place at the right time. "You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?" She says that Deucalion at his strongest plus Scott is more than she can take on her own. Cora warns Derek not to trust her. Jennifer explains that there's only going to be a 15 minute window when the lunar eclipse will be in play. "There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him and the others live." Not long after, Jennifer watches a countdown on her phone for the lunar eclipse and gets a video message from Scott. He shows her the revenge spiral that Ennis clawed into the wall of the distillery. "You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want and now you know where to find us." Scott and Deucalion wait in the distillery for Jennifer and Derek. Scott clearly wasn't expecting Derek to be there with her. "What are you doing?" "This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you." Deucalion finds the brother against brother theme very American. He puts away his cane and asks Jennifer if she gathered her herbs and prayed to her ancient gods and her oak trees. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?" As he speaks, Deucalion starts to shift. His skin goes black, and he eyes glow red. Derek attacks Deucalion, but Duke just grabs his arms and holds them down. Jennifer takes her shot, attempting to hit him with the same force punches that she used on the others, but the power just skirts around him. Duke them grabs them both by their throats and lifts them up. He tosses them, and Derek tries to attack again. Duke hits him with one blow, sending him across the distillery and into a stack of tires. Duke backhands Jennifer and then grabs her by her hair. He brings her over to Scott and orders him to kill her. When Scott hesitates, Deucalion alpha roars at him, bringing Scott to his knees and forcing him to shift. Duke tells him that the parents are dying because the the storm Jennifer has conjured is burying them alive. "Kill her, and it ends." Jennifer warns Scott that if he kills her, it won't end there. Duke will make him kill everyone he loves. Duke tries to sway him. "Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer." Scott tells him that the parents aren't dead yet. Duke smirks. "Who's going to save them? Your friends?" Scott stands and his eyes flash yellow. "My pack." Duke rushes over to Scott and grabs him by the back of the neck. He forces him to walk to Jennifer. "Maybe you just need a little guidance." Scott tells Deucalion that he forgot to tell him something. "Something that Gerard told me. 'Deucalion isn't always blind.'" Scott slips the flash bombs out of his pocket and throws them all on the ground. All three wolves stagger around. The lunar eclipse then hits, and the three of them shift back to human. Scott gets up to find Jennifer missing. Jennifer returns to the distillery in Darach form. Derek hides behind a stack of crates. Jennifer attacks Scott, tossing him back, then goes after Deucalion. She bashes his head into the floor repeatedly. Derek jumps up from his hiding place and calls her name. "He doesn't know." "Know what?" "What you really look like. He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid." She agrees that he hasn't, so she heals Deucalion's eyes. When Deucalion turns to her, he still sees her glamor. She goes to strike him but falters and collapses. "What is this?" she asks Derek as he catches her. He explains that healing Duke made her weak. She won't have her strength back for a few minutes. "Then you do it. Kill him." "No. Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." Then he grips her throat and orders her to let the parents go. She shoves him back and hits him a few times in the face, looking betrayed. She leaves him and turns back to Deucalion, but he gets up and goes after her again. Jennifer slams him against one of the distillery barrels. She keeps hitting him, and he endures the punishment, waiting for the lunar eclipse to end. As soon as it does, his eyes flash blue. "Your 15 minutes are up." Derek tosses her into the middle of the room. Scott goes to attack her, but Jennifer tosses up a mountain ash circle. Scott skids to a stop just outside it. Jennifer tells them that now that she doesn't have Derek, she's just going to take the parents. In a few minutes she'll have enough power to kill a demon wolf. Scott glares at her and puts his hands against the barrier. He starts pressing, and his eyes glow yellow. He keeps pressing, and his eyes turn red. Scott takes one step across the barrier, then another. When the barrier collapses, Jennifer falls. "How did you do that?" "I'm an alpha now," Scott tells her. Deucalion gets up from the floor as Scott tells Jennifer to stop the storm. Scott declares that if she doesn't stop the storm, he'll kill her and he doesn't care about the color of his eyes. "It won't change the color of mine, so allow me," Duke says. He rushes forward and slashes her throat. Jennifer claws her way through the dirt toward the nemeton, begging it to give her power. As she reaches it, a clawed hand grabs her wrist. Peter turns her around, and she laughs. "Of course it's you. Everyone else suffers, but you come out on top. And now that Scott's an alpha, you'll be able to steal it from him." Peter smirks. He slashes her throat. "I. Am. The alpha. I've always been the alpha!!!" Appearances Season Three *"Tattoo" *"Fireflies" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Motel California" *"Currents" *"The Girl Who Knew Too Much" *"The Overlooked" *"Alpha Pact" *"Lunar Ellipse" References Category:Druids Category:Druid Emissarys Category:Season Three Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters